Bridging Destiny
by Mercy Rule
Summary: What do you do when you have nowhere to go, no one to turn to? Run. Run fast, and run hard. Eventual Optimus/OC, deals with non explicit rape. Fair warning, people and the rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Bridging Destiny

**Author**: Mercy Rule

**Summary**: What do you do when you have nowhere to go, no one to turn to? Run. Run fast, and run hard. Eventual Optimus/OC, deals with rape. Fair warning, so don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer**: Transformers aren't mine.

***

This was not how my life was supposed to go.

I never thought this would happen to me. I mean sure, girls way younger than me are having kids all the time in, like, India or something. Hell, by thirteen some of those kids are married. But this is America, an eighteen-year-old girl like me is supposed to be watching MTV and drooling over hot guys., not worrying about prenatal vitamins and shit like that. I'm really not supposed to be pregnant. I'm really not.

And it doesn't help at all that I'm on my own now. See, my mom had only one rule for me: I can stay in her house as long as I like, but if I get pregnant before I'm married, I'm out the door. I never thought she'd actually hold true to her word, but she did. I guess the gossip from her church group would be harder to take than helping her only daughter raise a child that should be her grandchild. And for the record, yes, I'm bitter as hell.

The hardest part is that she doesn't care who knocked me up, that it was more than one in an attack, and that it wasn't consensual. Oh, and did I forget to mention the fact they weren't even human? Yeah. Because they weren't. Now, I know everyone thinks that all that ruckus over in Mission City last year was the government testing some super secret new technology, and it just got a little out of hand, but I know differently. There are aliens here on Earth, right now. And those aliens got me pregnant. Call me crazy if you want, but I know what I saw. And I don't know how to explain this thing growing inside me if the aliens don't exist. I laugh, because people are so fucking stupid. Really, none of you has a goddamn clue.

I stare down at my hands and pick at a hangnail until it bleeds. My black nail polish has chipped off long ago, the remnants just visible above the cuticle. My skin has lost all its color, not that it had any to begin with in the first place. My paleness makes my hair look even darker and the fluorescent pink streaks stick out even further. I stand up and begin to pace about my room. I was always tall and lanky, but this pregnancy belly has got me all off kilter. I'm still trying to find my balance, eight months in.

I wander back to my bed and smooth out the comforter before I sit back down. As I stare out the tiny window in the corner of my bedroom, I can't help think back on all the mistakes I made, all the things I did wrong. My mistakes are my fault, and I admit that. But, no one deserves this. No one deserves to be dragged into the middle of an alien war they want nothing to do with. All I wanted to be was a normal kid, and now that's never gonna happen. I tucked one raven strand of hair behind my ear and pulled my knees up to my chest. Burying my head in the crook of my arms, I fought to hold off the tears.

Do you want to know my story? Do you want to know how I came to be here? I caution you, because it's not a pretty one. But if you can deal with it, I welcome anyone who wants to listen. Pull up a chair and leave your sense of logic at the door.

My name is Destiny Fortuna Ravencroft, and my story starts right now.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Mama said there'd be days like this." I exhaled and blew a strand of hair out of my face. School isn't my thing. Isn't now and never will be. I mean, it's not like I care or anything because I'm not going anywhere with my life but why should I have to be tortured every day while going? My English teacher was droning on about something, but I could really care less. All I could focus on was the clock. When the bell rang, it meant it was the weekend. One more week down and one week closer to being done with the bullshit that was high school.

My junior year of high school was tough, but I don't want to bore everyone with the details. Suffice to say that last year, my dad decided that my mom wasn't worth the time of day and up and left one weekend while we were visiting my aunt. The bastard claims that I'm too much to handle, that I'm too high maintenance. I think he must be smoking some pretty good crack, because the last thing I am is a prissy bitch.

So we moved. Mom decided she wanted a fresh start and packed me up and moved to some little hole in the wall town out in northern California. She thought we'd be safer there. Small towns are supposed to be. The only thing she didn't tell me was that it was a little hick town, one that makes me stick out like a sore thumb. I think people think I'm an evil devil worshipper because I'm gothic. Their problem, I guess.

The bell finally rang, excusing us for the day. Most of my classmates were talking about what they were going to do before the football game. Apparently homecoming was this week, and all the girls were fawning over who was going to be homecoming queen. Personally, I think it's funny how all the bubble headed girls faint over the starting quarterback. They're just looking for a ticket out, I guess and if that's how it goes, then that's how it goes.

I gathered all my things and shoved them in my backpack. It's not like I'd do any of the homework at home anyway, but I bring it to keep my mother's constant bitching to a minimum. '_You're so smart, Destiny. Why don't you try to do something, Destiny? Destiny, Destiny, Destiny._' God, shut up!

I walked down the hall toward the back exit of the school. We couldn't afford for me to have a car, so I still relied on walking everywhere. I guess I could have asked for a ride, but it's not like I'm Mrs. Popularity in this place.

"Hey, Destiny! You going to the game tonight?" Jessica Blake, one of the few people who I could actually talk to, who didn't judge me by my looks, ran up and grabbed my shoulder. We weren't really friends per say, but she didn't just ignore me like the rest of this godforsaken cow town.

I ducked my head. "No. Probably not, Jess. I have stuff to do at home, you know."

"Aww, come on, D! It'll be fun. Plus, there's a kick ass after party at Melissa's after the game."

I sighed. I didn't really want to go, but mom had been pissing me off so badly this week, getting out of the house and away from her _would_ be nice. "All right. I'll meet you at the game."

She smiled and squeaked. "See you there!"

I walked home, throwing all my school stuff in the corner of my closet. I wouldn't be needing it until Monday anyway, and it's not like I remembered to bring all my books, either. I picked out some clothes, a pair of black fishnet stockings with my favorite black miniskirt and my skull patterned hoodie. I quickly grabbed a shower and did my makeup. I'd lit my hair air dry. It wasn't a big deal.

I arrived at the stadium and found Jessica. We sat together and made polite conversation during play, but nothing of real consequence. As predicted, our team was getting their asses handed to them by the reining conference champions, and we were only through the first half. Hell of a way to have a homecoming, I guess.

Halftime finally rolled around and the announcement was made for homecoming king and queen. I tuned out the noise because I really didn't care. All I wanted to do was going home and have a quiet night, but mom was yelling at me via text the entire football game, I decided that I needed to go to that party instead. I looked up from my phone to see the predictable winner of the homecoming king and queen be crowned. Aaron Marcourt, our starting quarterback was voted king, and Michelle Hauser voted queen. Aaron wasn't such a bad guy, a little dense and probably dropped on his head as a child, but decent. Michelle, on the other hand was the world's biggest bitch. it was the precise reason I avoided her like the plague, because if I didn't, I'd probably wind up smashing her perfect face in. Mom told me that I couldn't get expelled, because we couldn't afford to move.

The game ended with one of the most lopsided scores I've seen, and the crowd began to file out of the stadium. Everyone moved to their cars.

"All right, D. You're coming to this party with me, and I'm not taking no for an answer." Jess opened the driver's side door and plopped into the driver's seat.

I hesitated. "I don't know. I don't know anyone there, and they all hate me."

Jess got back up and leaned her arms on the roof. "They don't hate you, D. They just don't know you. And let's face it - you haven't really made the effort either."

I had to admit she had a point. I slid into the passenger seat. "All right. Let's go."

An hour later, I wasn't sure if it would have been smarter to have just gone home and dealt with my mother's wrath. Jess was wasted out of her mind after kegstanding with the linebackers from the football team. That meant I was without a ride, and I was six miles from home. At least there was a bright side. I knew where I was.

And even though I know she would have been cool with it, I couldn't just take Jess' car either. I wasn't completely innocent in that 'no underage drinking' thing. The cops around this town were pretty lenient about kids and beer, but they cracked down when kids and beer mixed with cars. Get drunk? Fine. But just don't get drunk and drive. I thought it was a pretty fair trade.

I checked my pocket to be sure I had my wallet and cell phone. I contemplated calling a cab to take me home, but my mother's tiny paychecks from the local Walmart only went so far. We had to conserve everything we had, since my dick of father left us with nothing. That fifteen bucks I was going to use to call a cab could buy us an awful lot of ramen at the end of the month when we were out of money.

Jess was busy making out with one of the band members, and I waved goodbye to her over my shoulder. She lifted her eyebrows at me, and I rolled my eyes in knowing as she and the lead percussionist made their way to one of the bedrooms in the house. I sent her a quick text, letting her know I was leaving and that I hoped she had a good time. I would call her in the morning to see how things went, preferably after the hangover wore off.

I shoved my hands into my pockets and trudged out into the fall night. Though it was warm here during the day, once the sun set, the temperature plummeted. I pulled my hoodie around me tighter and picked up my pace. I knew those two beers I chugged when I walked in the door were a mistake. In fact, going to that party had been a mistake.

The wind whipped all around me, and I couldn't help feel like I was being followed. I checked over my shoulder repeatedly, but I didn't see anyone. Or rather, I couldn't see anyone. I thought I kept hearing some mechanical whine, and flashes of red above me, but I couldn't be sure. I wish I had a flashlight. I pulled out my cell phone and hit the 'end' button to light the screen. It would have to do for now.

I whirled around, dark and pink hair flying as I turned. "Who's there?" I yelled into the pitch black of night.

No answer. Only the sounds of the wildlife.

I could feel my heart pumping in my chest, the blood rushing through my ears. "Look, I don't have any money, but what little I have you can take," I said to the forest.

I swore I heard some tinny laughter. There was bright flash of red light, and then, darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: I didn't say before the last chapter that this story's going to jump around as far as time goes. Chapter 1 was present time, and the rest will be flashbacks, taking you guys through Destiny's story. Sorry if that wasn't clear enough.

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

I woke up in an old warehouse. I didn't recognize the area. Nothing looked familiar. I tried to sit up, but pain shot through my body when I did. It felt like every part of me was on fire. Everything hurt. I was sure even my toenails hurt. The room started spinning, so I closed my eyes and laid my head back.

After the nausea subsided, I opened my eyes to take stock of my surroundings. The warehouse was dark, grimy and probably left over from some manufacturing place long gone. Most of the windows were missing, and those that weren't were blackened by age. There were some large machines, tall on one side, and what was probably storage space on the other. I was in the corner on some catwalks about 15 feet above the floor.

A man in a white lab coat with round glasses walked in to my makeshift room. He put his hand on the rail of the bed. In an accent heavily accented by German inflection, he said, "So, I see you are avake. Zat is good. It means our experiments did not kill you."

I gaped. Was this why I was so sore? "E-experiments? What experiments?"

The doctor looked at me strangely. His eyes glowed a dark brown, the pupils nearly red. They were creeping me out. "Ve are beings from anoser vorld. Ve vanted to see if zer is a possibility that ve could reproduce using hosts from zis vorld. And since you are not yet dead, the initial program can be considered a success."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. "Beings from another world. That's rich. Look, I might be some dumb kid, but I don't buy that. Now really, what kind of sick joke is this? Untie me and let me go."

"I guarantee you zis is no joke. You have been implanted with an modified embryo from our species to your own." The doctor looked at me over his glasses

I cocked my head and glared. "Man, you don't look like an alien. Aliens are all creepy and you look pretty normal to me." I surveyed the doctor. Nope. No tentacles hanging from strange places, and he had two arms, two legs, two eyes, a nose and everything was where it was supposed to be.

"Aha. Perhaps you just need to be convinced." The man standing in front of me blinked once and disappeared, and from over in the storage section of the warehouse, the rusted metal machines I thought was corroding away started to…stand up.

"WHAT THE--?" I screamed. I tried to claw my way backwards on the bed, but the cloth restraints held me in place. A tiny metallic creature, no bigger than a housecat, ambled its way toward me. It looked kind of like a crab. Its eyes were red and evil. One of the big metal beings followed him. I'll never forget his voice. It was deep, gravelly and scratchy.

"So, little fleshling. Are you convinced now, or do we need further demonstrations?"

My legs scraped at the bedding, trying desperately to push my way in the opposite direction as that monster. He was huge, probably 30 feet or more. He didn't have hands, but claws instead. His head was angular and there were some strange hieroglyphics on the side of his face. But I'll always remember the razor sharp teeth that looked like they belonged in a shark's mouth rather than in a mechanical being.

I could only think of one reaction. I screamed. Loudly, at the top of my lungs, I screamed until I had no air left in my body.

The doctor's image appeared again before me. He put one hand up to his ear and placed his finger in it. "Ay! Stop yelling, ja? You vill damage my precious audio receptors. Humans!"

I took a couple of deep breaths to calm myself. My heart was still pounding and I could hear the blood rushing through my ears. "What-- What are you?" I managed to screech out between frantic gasps.

"Do you believe us now? I am Scalpel, ze doctor. My true form is that, as you see before you." He pointed with his hand to the crab like creature I had seen earlier. "Ve are from Cybertron and we needed a human host in order to test a new experiment I put together. You see, our enemies destroyed the only vay ve are able to reproduce. So, our leader tasked me with finding…alternate means."

I just about fainted. "I'm the alternate means? What did you do to me?"

Scalpel put his hands behind his back. "Just vat I said earlier. I have developed a vay to alter your DNA to be compatible with our own. I just needed to test it, and if it vorks, ve shall be able to repopulate our race and destroy our enemies, onve and for all."

I curled up as much as I could, given my restrained position. Great. I was going to help one race wipe another out. This was turning into the best day ever. "So what happens to me? Are you saying I'm pregnant?"

Scalpel nodded. "In a vay, yes. You are carrying a hybrid being. He is not quite human, but not quite Cybertronian, either."

I almost didn't want to ask the question. "Who's the father?"

Scalpel laughed coldly. "The fazsha? You humans are so concerned with sanctity. It is a vonder you evolved past single celled organisms. But, if you must know, the fazsha of your child is there."

I looked up. Scalpel was pointing to the large, sharp toothed being before me. "You?" I whispered. "Why?"

"He is ze best candidate. He is our leader, ze one who can permanently defeat the one who doomed our race."

I sneaked a quick glance at the huge alien towering over me. "What's your name?"

I could swear the big guy growled. It sounded animalistic, primal and fierce. In the same intimidating voice he used earlier, he said, "My name? My name, little fleshling, is Megatron. Don't be frightened. It won't hurt…much."

The doctor walked forward. I was amazed when his hands touched the ropes binding me. If he wasn't real, then how the hell was he touching stuff that was? "Now, little fleshling. You must go. Go back to your life, but know ve vill be vatching you. I have implanted a tracker into you, so do not stray. I vill find you, and you vill not like vat happens then. Ven it is time, I shall return vor you."

I scrambled to my feet, running and tripping down the stairs. I ran out of the building and into the street. I tried desperately to get my bearings, but I had little success. Since I was unconscious when I was abducted, they could have taken me to another country for all I knew. I belatedly realized I didn't even know what day it was. I eventually settled on walking due North, since I saw some smoke off in the distance. I figured it had to be a city.

I managed to get a few miles, but my abused body didn't want to cooperate. I sank down into the dirt and set my cheek down in a puddle. '_Just five minutes_,' I thought. My subconscious told me that stopping was a bad idea because if I did, I may never get back up. But, I was too tired to care. As I drifted off into the bliss of unconsciousness, I wondered what my mother was going to think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Transformers are not mine, but Destiny is.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I came to when someone slapped me hard in the face.

"Wake up, little girl!"

I managed to drag my eyes halfway open to see a man with curly dark hair leaning over me. He was dressed in black army style BDUs, but the logo on his his clothes was nothing I'd ever seen before. Slurring, I said, "What do you want? Who are you?"

"Before I answer that, where were you? What happened?"

I figured there could be no harm in answering his questions. This day couldn't possibly be any worse. "I was walking home from a party when this holographic metallic robot thing kidnapped me."

"And…" he trailed off.

"And they said that I'm, 'The future of their race' or some bullshit like that. I dunno." I slowly sat up and wrapped my hands around my stomach. Already, something didn't feel right. I didn't want to believe that what that crazy little doctor thing could even possibly be true, that I could be pregnant by that huge evil looking thing, but my body was telling me otherwise. I hoped it was only from being roughed up.

The man shook his head. "That's not good."

"No kidding! Now that I answered your questions, it's your turn. Who are you?"

My words fell on deaf ears. "There's no time for that. We gotta go!"

He grabbed my hand and literally pulled me to my feet. "Hey! What the hell!" I dug my heels as hard as I could into the ground, but my feet couldn't find any purchase.

The man turned back to me, his iron grip still firmly fixed on my hand. "Really, this will be so much easier if you don't fight. I don't want to have to take drastic measures, but I will if forced."

I pulled back with all my might, grabbed his hand and bit down.

"Ow! Jesus, Mary on Mt. Everest! What the hell was that for?" He screeched while examining the damage my teeth had done.

My nostrils flared. "I am not going _anywhere_ with you until you tell me who the hell you are. And what are you talking about?"

He sighed. "Fine. If you're going to be a little pain in my ass, asking 5,000 questions, I'll tell you. My name is Seymour Simmons, and from a radical, top-secret government group called Sector Seven."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Uh, huh. And what does this top-secret government agency want with me?"

"Giant alien robots? Hello? I thought we just had this conversation," he shot back.

"And I repeat, what do you need with me, because I'm not moving one more inch until I know!" I sank down to the ground and huffed.

Simmons rolled his eyes. "All right. You wanna play tough, little girl, fine. I'll bring you home, but I guarantee you'll be begging me to take you in when whatever experiment the Decepticons did to you starts growing."

I felt his arms go around me, and before I knew it, Simmons was lifting me off the ground. "Hey! Put me down, you jerk!"

We walked, well, he walked, I squirmed for another quarter of a mile until we came to Simmons' car, hidden in the underbrush of the forest. He opened the door and literally threw me in the back seat. "Now, don't move. I'm taking you home. I suggest you get some sleep, and then we're going to have to discuss a plausible story for you to tell your mother."

As we pulled away through the trees, I started to wonder how this random stranger knew so much about me.

* * *

Though Seymour Simmons of Sector Seven, the government agency that wasn't supposed to exist, scared the crap out of me, he was true to his word. We pulled around the block and I could see the entrance to the trailer park I called home looming in sight. I sighed.

"What day is it?" I scratched my head when I realized I didn't even know.

"It's Saturday."

Well, that was good. I was only gone about 18 hours, then. Not long enough for mom to notice. If I was lucky, she'd have been at work all that time, and wouldn't be the wiser. As we drove closer, I realized I wasn't that lucky. Figures.

"So, what is this big story I'm supposed to come up with?"

Simmons was quiet. "You went to the party and a few people ended up in the next town over afterwards. Everyone was too drunk to drive, so you crashed there. It's a farm with no real form of communication, and cell service sucked."

I ran the scenario over in my head. It seemed plausible enough. "All right," I said as we pulled up to my trailer. I reached for the door handle and had one foot out the door when a hand on my arm stopped me.

"When that little problem of yours starts to show itself, I'll find you." I opened my mouth to deny it, but Simmons cut me off. "Believe me, you're going to want my help when the time comes."

He motioned for me to go and I stepped out. Taking a deep breath, I walked up the steps and opened the door. '_Here comes the onslaught,' _I thought.

From inside, my mother's deep voice bellowed. "DESTINY FORTUNA RAVENCROFT, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

* * *

Two months had passed since that strange day in the warehouse. I'd been able to keep my pregnancy a secret from my mother, and by this point, I was sure I was pregnant. I missed my period twice, and for the past week, I hadn't been able to keep anything but saltine crackers and water down. I was exhausted, cranky, aggressive and more angry than usual. For me, that was saying something.

No one at school knew a damned thing about what happened that night. I never even bothered to tell Jess, because I knew she wouldn't believe me. I was there, and sometimes even _I _didn't believe me.

But, as I leaned over the toilet, praying to the porcelain god, I had to rethink my original thought. Whatever that crazy doctor had said might just be true. Was I pregnant? Jesus Christ, can my life get any worse?

I turned around as the door opened. It was my mother. "Destiny, I thought I heard you throwing up. This is the third or fourth time I've heard you doing this in the mornings. Are you okay?"

I nodded and shoved my toothbrush in my mouth. "Yeah, I'm fine. It must have been something I ate."

My mom's eyes narrowed. "You haven't eaten much of anything in the last three days, so I don't understand how can possibly be sick."

I shrugged, rinsed and spit. "I eat at school, mom."

She cocked her head to the side. "When was your last period?"

I paled. "Uh, last, I mean, I think, two weeks ago."

See, the thing everyone needs to understand about my mother is that she's schizophrenic. One moment she's fine, but if something triggers her, just get ready to duck. And she always told me that the only thing that would really piss her off would be if I got pregnant before I could care for a child. Now, unfortunately, she was putting two and two together.

"YOU LYING LITTLE SLUT! You're pregnant, aren't you?" She started toward me. "That's why you haven't had your period, that's why you've been sick in the mornings, and that's why I'm kicking you out of this house! Get out! Right now!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs, advancing on me the entire time.

I squeezed past her in the doorway and ran to my room. I grabbed my school backpack and a huge army duffel bag I bought at a surplus store and began shoving things in to it.

"That's right, you little whore. Grab all you can. You'd better take it all, because you're never coming back!"

I kept shoving clothes and a few books in there. I ran over to my sock drawer and grabbed the sock I kept all my cash hidden in. I had $700 in there, but I didn't want my mother to know about it. I balled it up in my hands and started to stick it in my pocket.

My mother was quicker that I thought. "Oh, what's this? Money! You've been holding out on me, haven't you, you bitch! You're not leaving with this!" She snatched the cash out of my hands, picked up my half packed bags from the floor and shoved me and them out the door.

The last thing I heard before she slammed the door shut was, "If you come back here, you tramp, I'm calling the police!"

I hefted my bags and started walking. I was out of this pathetic cow town. I had no idea how, since I was homeless, uneducated, penniless, and pregnant with an alien species' test child, but hey, I could find a way, right? I remembered two months ago when that strange Seymour guy told me he'd find me when the time was right. Well, dude. The time is right, and it's now. Where are you?

I set my bags down about a mile from my house and sat down in the grass. What was I going to do? I can't honestly expect to support myself, and then there was the danger looming over me. I saw a diner in the distance, and I thought maybe they would let me do some grunt work for them in exchange for some off the books cash. It looked seedy enough. It was worth a shot.

Six hours and the most disgusting pile of dishes later, I had my money. It was only $70, but it was enough to get me going. At least it was summer. I could sleep outside, and the owner of the place told me I could come back if I wanted to for a week and make enough money to get out of whatever predicament I was in. I liked the guy. He didn't ask, and I didn't tell.

Three days after I met Jimmy, the diner's owner, a man in a black suit, with salt and pepper dark hair came waltzing in the diner. He looked out of place there, with his properly groomed clothing and the fact that he'd showered more than once in the last two weeks. He walked in the back, flashed his badge and said,

"My name is Agent Seymour Simmons, and I'm looking for Destiny Ravencroft."

Well, shit. 


End file.
